1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a handheld computer or personal digital assistant (PDA) and, more particularly, to an insertion and identification scheme between the main unit of a PDA and an option pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Handheld computers or personal digital assistants (PDAs) are becoming increasingly useful in today's computer industry. Conventional PDA units typically provide a user with a handheld device which serves as an abbreviated version of a larger laptop and desktop computer system. They provide a user with an operating system and various software programs to accommodate scheduling, word processing, and a variety of other functions. Advantageously, these units comprise small, light-weight systems which provide a significant amount of computing power. However, it is clear that with the advantages of decreasing the size of a computing system, certain functional tradeoffs typically must be made. For extended computer use, complex computing tasks, and memory intensive applications, laptops and desktops are still virtually essential. Because laptops and desktops are larger, they have more memory and processing capabilities. Deciding what applications and functions to omit to sufficiently decrease the size of the computer unit offers a significant challenge.
To meet this challenge, PDAs are often equipped with streamlined base functions. Certain units may be off-the-shelf units with certain standard applications. Other units may be custom units which are designed in accordance with customer specifications. Still other units may provide for the downloading of software by a user, while other units may provide docking interfaces which allow portable option packs to be neatly coupled to the PDA to provide additional capabilities. The electrical interface, identification scheme, software exchange, and interface configuration between the option pack and the PDA provides a difficult challenge for designers.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems set forth above.